My Turn Now, Kakarot!
by Sayeh
Summary: Vegeta's determined to kill Frieza. After Cell dies when Vegeta is neutral (not evil, not good), his spirit leaves his body & time, and will possess the body of his younger days; when he arrives on Earth with Nappa to obtain the Dragon Balls. How will it affect him, now that he is not the guy that he used to be? Can he withstand seeing Nappa killing everyone? Vegeta's point of view
1. Prologue

******Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z, but I love it :D

After Cell dies when Vegeta is neutral (not evil, not good), his spirit leaves his body & time, and will possess the body of his younger days; when he arrives on Earth with Nappa to obtain the Dragon Balls. How will it affect him, now that he is not the guy that he used to be? Can he withstand seeing Nappa killing everyone? From Vegeta's point of view. Lots of action, adventure, drama, and DBZ comedy.

* * *

******Prologue**

Earth. Yes, the planet I've longed to see after a few weeks of intense training in space, still can't be over Kakarot's death that occurred a month ago. Something triggered inside me when his wish of staying dead reached my ears. ___Why?_ I wonder. Now I am the only full-blooded Saiyan left in the entire universe. I have no goal anymore, no will. As much as I hate to admit that I am feeling affectionate to my family now, it still won't be enough for me; I need something more to look forward to. ___I need Kakarot,_ I thought angrily. I need him in my life again, as it is completely empty without him. I also regret that I killed Nappa, the one who practically raised me after Frieza's enslaving.

Now I am on Earth again, but not how I quite imagined it would be; I heard ___Nappa's_ voice earlier before I landed here. It can't be possible; I killed him five years ago. I'm surprised, but also relieved to hear his voice again. After the death of my son, Trunks, by the hands of Cell, I began to start caring more about the ones I am ___used to_. Nappa was like a second father to me, so how in the world did I get ___so_ angry at him to kill him? I loathe heroes like Kakarot, but the fact that regret haunted me for this, I am thankful to see Nappa again.

To make matters complicated, I am in my younger body. I was a ruthless killer five years ago, something different from what I am now. Of course, I will never turn into a hero like that sissy, Kakarot. However, here I'm standing now; people frightened of me, in the big city that me and Nappa destroyed five years ago without hesitation. Now I pity the humans, not care, but feel like it isn't necessary to kill them all off like I did five years ago. I don't want to dirty my hands that easily.

However, that doesn't change the fact that I am ___still me_ and that won't change. I ___want_ the Dragon Balls for my own desire; to wish myself back to my world after I've killed Frieza; there is no return there, as I'm not even sure why and how I'm back into my younger body. Hell, I don't even_ desire_ to turn into an immortal now, even though I've been to Hell when Frieza killed me on Namek. I'm fully aware that I'm stuck in my younger body, which means that my powers are limited compared to my own dimension's. However, I have to be careful not to act recklessly like I did five years ago; if I'd end up dead again by Frieza, means that Kakarot will defeat Frieza here too, and I won't be able to overcome the anger that built inside of me, just how I was humiliated in the after life, five years ago, by my own father. ___No more, Kakarot, you will never be able to defeat Frieza here! Maybe it was truly my destiny to kill Frieza? How else would I mysteriously end up here?_

It will be ___me_ to avenge my people, and ___not_ the circus clown pathetic excuse for a Saiyan who is more proud to be a human than a Saiyan. It shall be ___my_ destiny to kill Frieza. I didn't succeed in my own time-line, but it will be different here. I ___have_ to be the one to slaughter him painfully slow. I don't care how it will affect the future, as long as ___some_ stuff happens: Frieza to die by my hands, gaining Super Saiyan before Kakarot, and Trunks has to be born. If I had the strength, I would have wished for my planet back and its people, but I don't. Therefore, first things first, I have to gain immortality and defeat Frieza, what I originally intended to do five years ago. What use will it be to restore my home planet if Frieza will destroy it again?

Knowing that the human fools recently used the Earth's Dragon Balls to wish Kakarot back to life, the balls are useless for a whole year. I have to go to planet Namek, ___alone_. I can't bring Nappa with me; it isn't his destiny to go there. If only I can make him leave for another mission when I am on my way there, later.

First, I have to get stronger, as much as possible, by fighting Kakarot. This time I won't let those runts cut off my tail. I remember their tricks and that clown's kaio-ken attack. ___I won't ____turn into the giant ape this time; I need a lot of beatings from them. This way, I won't lose my tail and will get stronger when I recover. That idiot, Kakarot, will let me go anyway,_ I thought.

This time, Kakarot, is my turn.

* * *

Vegeta will talk big now, but once fate confronts him when he sees Nappa killing his "future friends", it would make things complicated for the Saiyan prince. He's stuck in-between being good and evil. So, what do you guys think?

The prologue contains Vegeta's true feelings of what he felt when he was living in the past as a brutal killer. Mixed emotions confused him. Saiyan Saga part 1 (chapter 2) is the beginning.  
Vegeta isn't evil enough to be the heartless monster that he once was, but ******Vegeta is not the hero**, because he isn't good enough to be one; he becomes a good guy ___after _Majin Buu Saga and that's actually in 7 years from Vegeta's original time-line (Cell Saga). Sorry if you good-Vegeta fans are disappointed.  
This story is ******not** about Vegeta replacing Goku. It's about Vegeta living his old existence again as an ******anti-hero** (who wants to kill Frieza ___himself_) that the death of future Trunks and Goku in his time-line somewhat softened his heart. The main genre is Adventure/Drama, so expect a lot of dramatic ******guilt** through the prince's point of view.


	2. Saiyan Saga: part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**Saiyan Saga: part 1**

"What shall I do with these weaklings, Vegeta?" Nappa asked me before he chuckled madly again.

As a matter of fact, how can I deal with these humans? I'm seeing scared children here who are eying us carefully with their big irises. I have a son who is half-Earthling, with the same blue colored eyes that the kid has. _No matter,_ I thought. _He isn't my son, anyways._

"Do as you please, Nappa," I replied bluntly. It will be better if he gets the job done, instead of me. If Bulma finds out that I'm wiping out _her race_ again after I married her, it will crush her. However, if this city isn't wiped out soon, Kakarot and the others won't be angry enough to get strong and give me a beating. _Or else I can't kill Frieza,_ I thought. Besides, the people here died in my time-line anyway, and the future may change for the worse if I spare them.

The thought of fighting with the dead Saiyan in my time again intrigues me. It has been such a long time ago that I battled Kakarot. I might as well enjoy every bit of it, now that I'm here. It feels so unusual; I was the old me again. A part of me yearns to be like this; I've grown into a softy this past month. I know that I can never experience this kind of life again in my time-line, this exciting life; purging planets, having rebellious traits, waking up the killer me who acts on instincts alone. _And here I was worried that my life turned to Hell,_ I thought. There will be a way for me to return to the future, to my own body. That woman will figure out something. _Oh wait, I'm her enemy now!_ I'm beginning to curse every living being. Here I am, thinking about the only hope I thought I have left. As if the woman will help me in this time-line!

I don't want to stay in this world after I kill Frieza. I don't give a damn about other villains. The only one I care to destroy is Frieza. It is _my_ destiny, it always has been! Now that I've got the chance to change my fate, I will never let things get out of hand. As hard as it sounds, I've learned my lesson _not_ to underestimate Frieza again. After that kid of mine from the future killed the tyrant whom _I_ should have murdered instead, somewhere deep inside of me ached for settling the score with him. Now the opportunity is in my favor; I won't miss my luck.

I drifted in my deep thoughts for too long. It was as if Nappa destroyed the city in a blink of an eye along with his brutal screams when he powered up. I know that he cleaned the area up when I was thinking about the plans that I still have to make.

"Take that," Nappa said.

"You should be more careful, Nappa. The Dragon Balls could have been there all along." I remember my words from three years ago. This way, I sense that I'm really living in the past that a part of me yearns to experience once again.

"I'm sorry," Nappa lowered his head in dismay. "I guess I wasn't using my head."

"Never mind. What's done can't be undone," I replied. _Curses, I still haven't learned to sense power-levels! _I thought. There is no time for me to learn it. As quickly as I did three years ago, it still took me quite a time to master it to its full potential. _Oh well, better to do it the old-fashioned way,_ I thought, reaching out to the button on my reddish-pink scouter as Nappa does the same. "Find the strongest one here. He is certainly the one who killed Raditz." I know that for sure, it has to be the green pest.

Nappa clicked on his scouter's button before it gave a small beep as scripts flickered in front of the blue screen. "There are six people here who have the power-level of over a thousand!" Nappa raised his voice. "How can this be?!"

"I don't know. No matter, the others are not our enemies. We just have to find the strongest one," I remembered my old sentences before speaking them.

"Hmm." Nappa looked around some more by rotating his position in the high-air. "There it is! There are two of them; both have tremendous power-levels."

There I feel it, the big rush, the Saiyan adrenaline. That is the feeling that I've been missing since I settled down here on Earth. "Yes! Now we will make them pay! Come, Nappa!" I commanded before I left flying with grand speed on my own, accompanied by the bigger Saiyan who is following me from behind. Feeling this rush, the great side of being a Saiyan, almost makes me want to stay in this time permanently and rule the universe as I've always wanted after I kill Frieza.


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, Saiyan Saga p2

_**May 1st 2013**_

**You see, guys, I have theory exams starting soon, so I can't focus on writing it for now. It ends somewhere around the end of May, that's why I updated very fast until a few weeks ago to keep you readers satisfied. I don't have the exact schedule, but I promise that I will work on it, even before my exams, but I can't promise to finish the next chapter; I can't upload a chapter if I'm not pleased with it. I even already worked on the next chapter, but I don't like the way it was going, so I have to make major changes in the next chapter. Do keep in mind that I love writing and I most certainly love YOU!**

**As I said, I promised to work on it. Whenever an idea pops in my head, I WILL write it down. But I can't promise to upload a chapter, unless I like it.**

**Sayeh**

**PS: I can't make a separate chapter for this message, or else my fic will get reported by trolls here. So, I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own the action figures I bought :P

**Saiyan Saga: part 2**

_Vegeta,_ I heard Bulma's voice. Not as if she's contacting me, but as a memory. This woman is the cause that I won't turn into my old self again, even if I want to. It has been a month that I last saw her and Trunks. My heart aches to see them again, even for a little. Trunks obviously hasn't been born in this world, but Bulma exists here. Bulma, the woman I've grown to love but not once have shown it to her; I've never told her that I love her, even though I'm sure that she knows I do.

I snapped out of it. _NO! I can't turn into my old self! I have to maintain my control! I still have a home to go back to. It's not like I'll stay like this here forever! And even if I rule the universe, I won't be on Earth and Trunks won't be born; that woman won't be there by my side!_ I thought.

"Eh, a house on an island, Vegeta! That reminds me, Raditz went to this kind of place when he was in search for Kakarot!" Nappa told me in mid-air. I recognize it; it's the Kame House, that disgusting excuse for a living being Roshi Pervert lives there. I can't let Nappa go near that place; Bulma might be there!

"Nappa! You go ahead and start! Let the Saibamen fight first. I will join you in a few," I commanded. _Strange, in my time-line, Nappa didn't notice the house. Why here?_ I thought, questioning myself.

"Aye!" Nappa replied and takes off into the far distance towards Piccolo and Gohan's direction. _I know for a fact that they won't die this soon. Gohan will survive, along with the cue ball, Krillin, followed by the third-class, Kakarot. The rest will…, _I stopped as I'm thinking. _Die…?_ To tell the truth, I didn't think about the humans. What about them? What about the Namekian? They aren't a threat to me in my time-line, so why should they die? _No matter, I can't disrupt the future more than necessary. Even if they die, they will _still _be brought back to life,_ I relieved myself. I've let my guard down; someone shrieked. I know that voice too well.

"I-i-i-it's th-the-the Sai-Saiyan!" that blue-haired girl whimpered, who isn't a woman yet in this time-line as she's not married, trembles in fear.

It feels strange to me. Why should she be afraid of me? I'm her husband, dammit! We have been through a lot in partnership, been to a lot of places, done several things with each other; slept _naked_ in conjunction, have a purple-haired runt together!

Now it hits me that I'm living in the past, not the future where this woman is head over heels for me. However, I am fully aware that _this_ Bulma is the same that I've seen on Planet Namek after my battle on Earth: terrified of me. _Forget it, she doesn't love me in this time. Who am I kidding?_ I thought as I landed on the sandy island, facing the woman who I fancy.

"You know who I am?" I asked, in hopes for finding at least _some_ affection. No luck.

"Y-You're the S-Saiyan, who will kill us all," she tremblingly replied.

"Clever girl." I'm having the time of my life. It feels like I'm talking to the beginning version of her, when she was a scaredy-cat. No matter, I have no time to relax here. "I'll spare your life, gorgeous. Be thankful." I laughed, not warmly, but amused as I am seeing her confused expression, before I turned into a serious version of me after a short pause of silence.

"P-please don't kill my friends," I heard the woman pleading.

That is a promise that I can't make; I can't spare them. The least I can do is to make sure she is in a safe place. If I don't order Nappa to go here, he won't. It's best if she stays here and not move around to reduce her death's chance.

"Stay inside. It's too dangerous to walk out in the open," I said to her, leaving her in shock as I'm flying away from the island to meet up with Nappa. I won't hesitate to kill Nappa again, even if I regret it for three years, if he ever lays a finger on my woman.

It doesn't take me very long to join Nappa. I see that he already planted the six leftover Saibamen, and the battle hasn't started yet. _This should get interesting,_ I thought and let out an evil chuckle instinctively. Apparently, I think this shall get entertaining. Even more when I see the look on Kakarot's face again when he'll think I overpowered him.

I'm reliving the best part of my life as a true Saiyan. This should feel like heaven for me. However, by some means, after seeing the woman who sometimes annoys me in my world, somehow keeps me more intact, as if controlling me not to give in to my old life, to resist the long-awaited temptation. The other half of me wants to spare these few Earthlings. I feel bad that Piccolo will die because of me, again, here. Even the others. _What can I do?_ I thought. My evil side is now battling my good side. I am literally tearing myself apart. How in the world can I, _their friend_, give orders to Nappa to kill them? If he doesn't, the future might change too much. I just want to change Frieza's killer. That won't be a burden in the future, anyway. No matter, I'll let Nappa deal with them. Only Kakarot, Krillin, and Gohan have to survive. I have to give it my all if I want to defeat Kakarot's kaio-ken, this time.

* * *

Please review! It motivates me to continue writing! *o*


End file.
